1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna module and an electronic device including the same, and more particularly, to a near field communication (NFC) antenna within an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid development of digital communication technology has spawned the development of mobile communication terminals which provide various types of services such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), global positioning system (GPS), near field communication (NFC), wireless local area network (WLAN), etc. (Hereafter, a mobile communication terminal will interchangeably be called a terminal, electronic device or just a device.)
In order to provide the above-described services, an electronic device includes an antenna, which can be an internal antenna or external antenna, depending on the requirements of the device. The internal antenna has been more widely used than the external antenna due to a damage risk of the antenna and a design demand of an electronic device.
An NFC antenna is an example of an internal antenna. Since the NFC antenna needs to be in close proximity to another apparatus for communication therewith, the NFC antenna should be placed near a surface of the electronic device in which it resides. For example, in some devices, an NFC antenna is disposed at a backside of an electronic device or in a battery pack or the like.